Ratchet and Clank Beyond 1: A New Adventure
by savagecamper23
Summary: 4 years after the Nexus, the crime rate went down drastically leaving the Solana Galaxy in peace. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Clank drifted apart, each one having their separate life but something strange is happening the crime rate went up drastically and the Solana Galaxy now become a war zone. Now Ratchet must find clank and other recruits for the Beyond Program.
1. Chapter 1: After The Nexus

Ratchet and Clank Beyond # 1: A new adventure

(Please note that I created this series and it isn't part of the Ratchet and Clank timeline,so yeah)

Chapter 1: After the Nexus

4 years after the events of the Nethers crossing into the Ratchet's dimension,everything went to normal except that now the crime rate has dropped severely ,leaving most heroes without a for our heroes they moved on from their passed lives and started having a normal life,leaving everything they have known behind. Ratchet is going to college and Clank has the job of CEO of Atlas inc. In this time period everyone has moved on from their pass lives,leaving behind only remains of their passed lives. But today was going to be the rebirth of Ratchet and Clank. "So...",said Ratchet. "I hear about new planet, they call it cerceri",said Zach. Ratchet looked at Zach in confusion. "So they found a planet, called it Cerceri, and it has the perfect habitable zones to populate the planet",said Ratchet. Ratchet continued to eat his food from his lunch tray with Zach. "Yeah", said Zach.*Sigh*. "You ok there, Ratchet", Said Zach in concern. "Yeah, it's just that I missed saving the galaxy from evil", said Ratchet. "Hey, at least we got lower crime rate" ,said Zach ,trying to comfort Ratchet. "Yeah", said Ratchet. Before they could say another word the bell rang. "See you at chemistry", said Ratchet. Ratchet waved to his friend and walked out the cafeteria. "Sir ,we need you to sign these papers", said Sam. "Alright let's see, ah the Osiris bot , top of it's brigade, I think we should do it", said Clank. He grabs the paper and signs it as fast as he can. "Thank you sir" , Sam. She walked out of the office, Leaving Clank in his office. *Sigh* "How I missed the good old days", said Clank in despair. He looked up to the sky from his window view and muttered something under his breath. "If only ", said Clank. He lost his train of thought when an associate of his came in the large office. "Good Morning, sir", said Mike. "Good morning", replied Clank. "Sir, Tigris squadrant found something particular on our new found planet", said Mike. "Send the bestest squad we have", said Clank. "Yes, sir", said Mike. Clank walked away from the window to grab his car keys. "Tell everyone ,I'll be gone for a while", said Clank. "Yes, sir any last requests", said Mike. "No and thank you",said Clank in Grattitude. "No problem", said the associate. Clank walks to the elevator, leaving his 2nd in command in charge of monitoring the place. "If I get this mixture just right we could finally create the dark matter chemical I was working on", said Ratchet. Ratchet and his friend were working on making their own chemical in chemistry. "And you could finally stop sleeping at 2 in the morning", Said grabbed the liquid raritanium into the glass container and placed it on the Bunsen burner. "And all we have to do is wait", said Ratchet. But before they could watch over the mixture, the bell rang. "Shoot", said Zach. Ratchet grabbed the dark matter and placed it into a containment unit. "I'll be taking this home", said Ratchet. "Um ok", said Zach. Ratchet placed the container in his backpack and grabbed his notebook. "See you later, dude", said Ratchet. Zach waved at Ratchet and then he got his phone and called a friend. "Iris, call Elite Auto repair", said Clank. "Calling Elite Auto Repair", said the Iris personal assistant. Clank drove by his apartment enjoying the scenery."Ah, now this is life", said Clank. Through his window, he saw Ratchet walking down the street. He was about to call him before he got an urgent phone call. "Hello", said Clank. "Uh sir, we need your help", said Zach. "I'm on my way", said Clank. Clank got shifted his gears and hit the pedal and drove back to Atlas Hq.


	2. Chapter 2:a turning point

"Please step forward and watch your step", said a sentry bot. Nefarious looked at the robot in pity. "If this is what sentries are supposed to do then Atlas might be screwed,right Quark", said Nefarious. Nefarious looked behind him to see Quark talking to one of the office workers. "I don't need to brag, but I have runned for president and won two time in a row", said Quark. The workers glared at him with amazement. "Oh brother", said Nefarious. "Please step forward citizen",said a sentry nodded his head and stepped forward. "Nefarious, I presume",said Alyssa. "Yes,madam",said Nefarious. "They're ready for you at the the door next to the the combat room",said Alyssa. "Good",said Nefarious. He walked to the location where he'll meet his employer. "We need a plan",said Alex. "I know but we're going to need a robotic militia to take over a planet",said Jack. He grabbed his data pad and looked at the amount of resources they had. "We don't have the resources yet, but I have someone who could supply us with the amount needed",said Jack. Then there was thud on the floor. "Um which one you guys did that",said Nova. They didn't respond in the way he thought they were going to, instead Alex and Jack raised their weapons toward him. "I'm friendly",said Nova. Then,they started to shoot at him with extreme force. "You would betray your own brother",said Nova. But then a mysterious figure appeared right in front of him and fired an energy blast at Jack and Alex. "You must be ",said Nova. The dark figure nodded and got a hologram. "I have enough factories to wage a galactic war", said the mysterious figure. They looked in awe while the mysterious figure kept talking about the plan to wage a galactic war. "Once we capture the planets that have the least security, we'll be striking fast and hard on the capital of Marcadia",said the mysterious figure. "The plan sound like it might actually work",said Nova. "I'll promote each one of you to general",said the mysterious man. Each one of the them looked with a bright glaze in their eyes except Nova. "Sound like it's trap for us",said Nova. Jack smacked Nova in the head". "Shut it",said Jack. "Well it's settled then",said the dark figure. The mysterious figure disappeared in an instant leaving behind a cloud of smoke in his wake.

"Let's go Quark",said Nefarious. "You're done already",said Quark. "yes,now can we please go",said Nefarious. Quark nodded and went to get his cars while Nefarious was looking up some info on his laptop. "Look I know how much you want to win the science fair but I need you to come with me for something tomorrow, ok", said Ratchet. "Uh huh, fine just do it before the science fair", said Samara. "Don't worry it will only take a few seconds to show you ok", said Ratchet. Ratchet hanged up abruptly before someone spotted him. "I'll call you back later",said Ratchet. Ratchet was outside the Tezcas' hideout,waiting for the right opportunity for him to get in quick and tag the cargo that was supposed to be sent here. "Come on",said Ratchet impatiently. "Got you",said Ratchet. He jumped off the building and ran toward the gate and up the fence guarding the HQ. "Tezcas should really up their security",said a guard. Ratchet got three of his expiremntal sleep darts and fired them at the two guards up ahead. "Yeah so mostly that's what we need to fix this place up",said one of the guards. "What the heck",said the friend of the guard. Both of the guards fell on the floor paralyzed and asleep on the floor. "Looks like I invented a working prototype of sleep darts",said Ratchet. Ratchet grabbed his hoverboots with the silencers on them and put them quickly before someone spotted him. "Ok, now for the fun part',said Ratchet in low voice. Once he finished putting on his hover boots , he grabbed his combuster and shot one of his prototype ice gernades leaving a puddle of ice on the floor. "Good it's still working",said Ratchet. He turned on his hover boots and he started to dash through the rooftops with speed and ease. "Come on",said Ratchet. Before he made it to the warehouse storing the weapons that were stolen from the new group called N.O.V.A . "It's time to take down some of Tezcas and get those weapons back¨,said Ratchet. With all his might,he jumped off the roof,with lightning speed,he turned on his hover boot and hovered before he touched the ground. He floated 2 inches of the ground before one of the guards passed his area. ¨Don worry boss,we´ll get all of these shipments out of here before the cops or N.O.V.A finds ¨,said the guard over his comms. "Good,because if you fail I will have to dispose of you and your men quickly",said the unknown voice who's supposedly is the boss for this operation. "I'll give you a report in five minutes",said the guard. Before the guard could of looked up and spotted him,Ratchet darted out of the vicinity leaving the guard in peace. Two minutes later after spying on every guard in the vicinity,he finally made it to the warehouse storing the weapons."Looks like I got two weapon shipments,ready to be returned to it's rightful owner",said Ratchet. He found an opening to the warehouse and entered quietly.

Once inside,he swiftly made into the holding area,leaving no trace of finger prints behind. He tried spotting the package but didn't see it. Ratchet walked toward the vault that stored the most expensive and powerful weapons there. He called N.O.V.A before he could locate the package. "I know where it is and I'm getting them now, I need backup, since there are going to be many people coming after it", said Ratchet. "We will send units quickly sir", said the Vpa. Ratchet looked at the vault trying to figure out how to open it up.


	3. Chapter 3:The attack

"Welcome, ladies and gents to the annual science fair", said one of the announcers. Today was the annual science fair, one of the few things that this school could enjoy without the worries of the school being in danger or the world nearly ending."As you guys may know, there has been chaos over the years and thanks to the hero named Ratchet,and so we could finally host this special event for all of you guys",said another announcer. Samara looked around rapidly,trying to find Ratchet before the fair started. "Where is he", said Samara impatiently. Before the announcer said another word, Ratchet was right next to her. "What did I miss", said Ratchet. Samara looked at him with annoyed look on her passed a small metal item that looked like a hologram. Samara grabbed it quickly, trying not arouse any suspicion. "I need you to decode this", said Ratchet. Samara looked at him in confusion. "And where did you get this", said Samara. "Looted it off from of the guards at the warehouse 2b", said Ratchet. "Why do I always get into these messes", said Samara. "Fine, lets go",said Samara in an impatient.

"Looks like there's a code imbedded into this transmitter", said Samara. "Yeah but do you know what it says",said Ratchet. Samara grabbed her laptop and connected it to the little metal item. "We only have this type of laptop to decode the code", said Samara. Ratchet looked at her, eyes looking at her suspisciosly. "Ok, now we just need a pint of dark matter to start the process", said Samara. Before she could anything else, there was piercing screech coming from outside the building. " Um, what's that noise", asked Ratchet. "Probably just a ship passing through", said Samara. Ratchet started wondering about that sound. **Why would a ship fly so close to the the school, surely something else is going here** , though Ratchet. *Screech*, the same noise that Ratchet wondered about was accompinied with an suddden blast earthquakes. "That ain't normal",said Ratchet in quick and rushed voice. "Ratchet!", Samara yelled. Without warning, a metal column fell off of the ceiling, covering everything in a pile of rubble. "What the heck is going on", said Samara. Ratchet grabbed the metal transmitter and made an effort to destroy the blockage holding back. "Dunno but whatever it was ,it trapped us in here", said Ratchet. Samara tried to pick up one of the large boulders but failed as it fell off the pile. "Yeap, we're hosed", said Ratchet. With only minutes away before there ain't no more air, they needed to figure a plan out quickly or they will suffocate in there. "What brilliant plan do you have that will save us", said Samara. " I got nothing but we do have some of the materials to create a x-class dark matter gernade" , said Ratchet. "Then lets do it", said Samara excitedly. "Problem is that we'll be sucked into the vortex or be buried alive",said Ratchet. *Sigh*,both of them were frustrated by the fact that they only had a few minutes to live before the amount of oxygen in the lab was depleted.

"We want to see your amazing projects and hope that all of you guys enjoy this event", said the male announcer. Everyone cheered on, for the hopes that had been lost during the all those years,before the Nexus, were now replaced by the hopes and desire of the people. "Where are they", said Zack. Zack wasn't at there fair because he enjoyed it, the only reason he was the was to support his friend, Samara. "So, I see you're here", said someone from the crowd of students. Zack turned his head to the left, trying to find where the voice originated from. Before he could find the voice there was rumbling coming from the floor. *Scream* Everyone in the vicinity was afraid of what happpend, their joy and desire replaced by fear and dread. "We shall see if your up to the challenge", said the mysterious voice. In a flash, there was an explosion at the main entrance in the only minutes, they were swarmed by robotic bodyguards taking everyone hostage in a blink of an eye. "Target acquired, moving to designated location", said one of the robots in gruff voice. "What a splendid masterpiece", said a commander. There was something different about this commander,he wasn't as tall or strong as the other bots. "You might as well not try to do an offensive attack", said the commander. Behind the crowd of students was Zack, looking at the robot suspiciously. "Bring the one named as Marx", said the commander. One of the robots grabbed one of the students in the crowd. "Excellent", said the commander. **Who ever these guys are, they aren't part of N.O.V.A** , thought Zack. "Take him aboard the ship", said the commander. Before he could have been taken aboard, Zack jumped in to attack the robotic soldier. "What the...", said the commander. In only seconds,the robot that Zack attacked was on the floor,destroyed,all his weapons gone. "Impressive, you destroyed a robot made with the hardest element known to the universe", said the commander. Now that Zack brung all the heat to himself, the bots will decimate him in a matter of seconds if he doesn't defeat them in the correct way.

"Move back,we only have a few second till the gernade blows and creates a singularity", said Ratchet. Ratchet armed the gernade, stepping back from where the live gernade was. "I don't think this is the bestest idea", said Samara in a worrily tone. "Well, welcome to improvising #64", said Ratchet. *Boom!* The dark matter gernade exploded leaving behind a vortex. "Hold on!", said Ratchet in rushed tone. The vortex started to swalllow anything in it's reach, before Ratchet and Samara were sucked in, Ratchet deployed his swingshot and grappled one of the tables. "We need to hold on till the vortex disappears", said Ratchet. _2 minutes later..._ "Thank god, we survived", said Samara. Ratchet grabbed Samara's laptop and ran bolted out the room. "Ratchet, hold on", said Samara. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room trying to chase after Ratchet. Ratchet stopped at the gym where everyone was supposed to be, but instead he saw the gym abandoned and rubble on the floor. "Where they?", said Ratchet. *Pant* Samara in the same vicinity as Ratchet, she was out of breath when she entered. "Can we.. please stop" ,said Samara. "Samara, they're gone", said Ratchet. *Boom!* Ratchet looked at the blown out wall to see a warship firing upon the Polaris defense force Hq. "We must get there before the place is done for", said Ratchet. Before Ratchet could dart out of the once constructed science fair, his communicator started blinking softly. "If any survivor is listening, go to the hall of heroes or place a beacon that will allow us to get there to you", said a mysterious voice. Ratchet looked at Samara, thinking about the dangers that she would be in if she came with him. "Samara, take this", said Ratchet. Ratchet gave her one of the transmitter that he earned by helping N.O.V.A . "Take this and get to the Museum of Solaris", said Ratchet. Samara looked at him in confusion but still accepting the transmitter. "Um, thanks", said Samara. "I need you to go to the hall of heroes", said Ratchet. "I ain't leaving anyone behind", said Samara. "You won't, just get over there, an old friend will be there to help",said Ratchet. Samara looked at him suspiciously. "I'll go but I expect you to come back in piece", said Samara in annoyed tone. Ratchet nodded to Samara, with a reassuring look on his face. Before she could jump, she tossed Ratchet one of her prototype gloves, the Atomic Sky. "Ratchet, make sure that you don't use it too much, it's still malfunctioning so the safe amount you could use is 3 strikes, pass that it'll malfunction and start destroying anything in it's path, is that clear", said Samara. Ratchet didn't say anything, he looked at the glove,but he did listen to the warning about her weapon. Ratchet took his eyes off the Atomic Sky and nodded, acknowledging her. "Be careful, and get to the museum safely", said Ratchet. "You too and also, good luck", said Samara. She jumped off the the building and landed on a destroyed platform. Ratchet looked at her, grinning. "Well then it's time I get out of this place", said Ratchet. With one deep breath he jumped, falling to the unknown cloud. In only a few seconds of almost reaching the clouds below, he turned his hoverboots and flew toward one of the ship hangers. Ratchet only has 1 hour to save everyone in the Polaris Defense Force Hq.


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian

"Space... Is huge, so huge in fact, that if you lost your car key, it will be nigh impossible to find" ,said a Quark action figure. Ratchet was inside an abandoned building, trying take a short cut to get to the Polaris Defense Force. "Just about there, just need a few more miles to go", said Ratchet. Before he could notice a dropship, missles came through the window and exploded 4 inches away from Ratchet. Ratchet was blown away by the extreme force of the missle. Ratchet was on the floor breathing heavily. "Good thing I had it on me", said Ratchet. Ratchet got up just in time for the ship to ram the whole inside of the building. "What the..", said Ratchet in shocked tone. The ship rammed through the building, breaking everything apart. Ratchet grabbed the action figure and threw at the engine, upon contact the figure was disintrigated. "I'm screwed", said Ratchet. He leapt up on his feet and ran toward the window. "Target locked", said the female A.I. on the ship. In only a few second the ship fired on the Lombax, each shot whizzing by him. "Come on, need some more speed", said Ratchet in a rushed voice. Ratchet turned on overdrive (something invented), causing him to run faster than the ship. Ratchet leaped up into the air and kicked the glass causing it to shatter. The ship was right behind him, each inch deadly than the last. The ship catched up with Ratchet, knocking him onto the ship. "Come on",said Ratchet in a rushed voice. He grabbed his Tesla claw and striked the ship with everything he got. "Ship is heavily damaged, needing immediate repair", said the A.I . The ship didn't have enough strength to keep the ship in the air therefore the ship started to descend, each inch closer to the clouds surrounding area. "Threat detected, self-destruct mode on", said the robotic pilot. "Shoot", said Ratchet in quick but distressed voice. Ratchet knew that the robot couldn't be deactivated meaning that he's screwed if he doesn't get off quick. With only seconds left before he was killed, he jumped with all the force he had.

" Get those barriers up, protect the Hall, and make sure all politicians are alive", said a Robotic guard. It was going to be the final stand to protect the politicians, if they failed it would mean the end of a political organization. Before they even had a chance to prepare a defensive position, a platoon of heavily armed war machines dropped from the sky. The platoon detached their plates, that stabilized their descent downwards, and equipped their default weapon, firing quickly once they got their weapons.

Ratchet held on to the edge of the of a platform, tr


End file.
